Where Their Hearts Lie
by IrocZchick
Summary: Post Avengers/Pre Thor 2: The Dark World- This is just what my brain assumed happened after the Avengers before Thor took Loki back to Asgard. There will be a sequal after I see Thor 2... if I can make it work :) Anyway I can't write a summary, this is Thorki, Thunderfrost, whatever you want to call it: Don't like, Don't read... enjoy!


Before Thor brought Loki back to Asgard to be punished, he wanted to go to battle with him one last time, for old time sake. He loved his brother, despite everything that he'd done.

They entered Jotunheim with a thud and Thor removed the muzzle from Loki's face. Loki looked at him confused.

"I thought you were taking me back to Asgard, brother."

He spat out the word brother like it was venom. Thor smirked at him.

"I thought we'd have one last round of fun before you have to face Father."

Loki tried to hold back his grin, but failed miserably. How could this big oaf still care about him?

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

He gave Thor a mischievous grin and Thor grinned back while raising Mjolnir. Thor flew up and came smashing down, rippling the icy ground as Mjolnir crashed down. Things were deathly quiet for a few moments while Thor and Loki looked around, both with looks of excitement on their faces. Next thing they knew there were frost giants coming at them from every angle. Thor started picking them off one by one, smashing through them with his mighty hammer. Loki, on the other hand, was having fun tricking the frost giants into destroying themselves. As Thor was finishing off his group of frost giants, he looked over at Loki, who was laughing at a bunch of frost giants surrounded by at least a hundred conjured Lokis. Something caught Thor's attention from behind the rock formation at Loki's back.

"Loki!"

Thor roared as he hurled Mjolnir at the imposing beast. Loki looked to Thor, but when he did the crowd of conjured Lokis vanished around the remaining frost giants. Mjolnir had knocked the beast down for the moment and Thor turned to Loki as the frost giants were coming toward them. He grabbed Loki by the arm and stepped in front of him. Loki leaned in close to Thor and sneered.

"Clearly I am not so weak I still need my big brother to protect me?"

Thor bellowed out a laugh and turned his head to smile at his brother.

"Whether you need it or not, Loki, I will always protect you."

With that he spun Mjolnir above his head and flew high into the air. He came down in the middle of the frost giants and sent them all flying into the nearest icy wall. While Loki would never admit this out loud, he stood and admired Thor as he flew through the cold, grey sky with grace. Before he could tease his, dare he say, beautiful brother about overcompensating , the beast that had been knocked out roused and was pissed. It lunged at Loki just as Thor looked up.

"Loki! Behind you!"

He cried out so loud the ground trembled, but he was too late. Before Loki could turn around, the beast knocked him to the ground. Thor rushed toward the beast and leapt into the air, soaring behind Mjolnir with every ounce of fury he had and crashed into it, effectively disintegrating it. Thor was livid, mostly at himself for not killing the damned thing the first time. His anger was replaced with fear when he looked to Loki's motionless figure a few feet away. He went to him and knelt down. He checked for a pulse, which for the sake of everything living in the realm, there was one, albeit faint, but it was there. Relieved that Loki was still alive, he made sure nothing was broken. Thor cradled Loki in his arms and carried him toward some sort of safety. He couldn't take him back to Asgard like this, Father would know that he did not bring him straight there. He also feared Odin would leave him to die. No. Loki wasn't dying. Not today.

Thor walked for hours and finally found a small cave that appeared to be uninhabited. He carried Loki into the cave and laid him down gently. He took off his red cape and bunched it up under Loki's head for a pillow. Thor usually mocked Loki for using magic, but how he wished he was awake to make a fire appear. He had to find something to start a fire to keep Loki warm. Unfortunately, all Thor could find was some old, tattered skins with barely any fur left on them. He figured it was better than nothing, so he sat down next to Loki and leaned back against the wall. He adjusted him so his back was sort of upright leaning against Thor's chest. He covered them in the old skins and tried to keep Loki warm. He wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging Loki's back tight against his chest. Thor took comfort in the fact that he was still breathing, soft little puffs of warm air ghosted across his hand when he brought it up to brush Loki's hair out of his face. He leaned his face against the side of Loki's head, breathing in the scent of him. He closed his eyes and started talking to him.

"I thought you dead once, brother, I will not lose you again."

He took a breath and continued, tears threatening to spill from his cerulean eyes.

"I will always love you, Loki, no matter what. I know you are not evil, like you lead everyone else to believe. I know there is good in you, Loki."

He placed a soft kiss to Loki's temple and held him close as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours had passed and Loki felt like someone was taking a hammer to his head. He took a deep breath and felt strong arms around him and soft hair tickling his cheek. Thor. Memories of what had happened rushed back to him. He remembered letting himself get caught up in everything that was Thor and then pain. He smiled a genuine smile. Here he was in Thor's arms where he secretly always wanted to be. He tried to keep still as to not ruin the moment. He opened his eyes slowly and saw they were in a cave. He knew Thor was only surrounding him to keep him warm. Loki, in his concussed haze, decided to softly speak his thoughts aloud.

"Why do you still care so much, you big oaf? After all I have done, you still care."

Thor shifted behind him and let out a happy sigh.

"I see you're feeling better, brother"

Loki stilled. He cursed himself for talking out loud. He let out a slightly irritated groan.

"I feel like I have listened to your incessant talking for an entire week my head is pounding so much."

Thor laughed and ran a hand gently through Loki's hair. He leaned in and spoke softly.

"I will always care about you, Loki, because I will always love you."

Thor was not one to lie, Loki thought, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks; the one person in the world that Loki actually gave two shits about, loved him. Something inside the Trickster broke, the walls he had built around his heart crumbled, and he lost the ability to make a smart ass remark at the moment. He turned his head to look into Thor's blue eyes and smiled lovingly.

"And I you, Thor."

Thor's smile grew even wider, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki's. Loki smiled into the kiss and brought a hand up to Thor's neck, slowly sliding it up, tangling into his golden locks. He shifted so he was facing Thor better and deepened the kiss. Thor brought both of his hands up to cup Loki's face. He ran his tongue across Loki's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Loki wasted no time allowing his brother access, his headache a dull memory at this point. They pulled back for air, hands clinging to each others necks, foreheads resting together, breathing each other's breath. They looked into each other's eyes and Thor gave Loki a questioning look.

"Are you well enough, brother?"

Loki felt so out of his element right now. Always the one to be in control of everything, especially his emotions. There was something about looking into Thor's eyes and seeing genuine love, though, that made him feel safe. It felt nice to let himself feel again. He didn't need to hide behind his tricks and lies. So, yeah, he was feeling pretty damn good. He smirked at Thor.

"Thor…"

Thor caressed Loki's cheek and looked at him intently.

"What is it?"

Loki pulled Thor's face millimeters from his so their noses were smashed together.

"Shut up and fuck me."

All of Thor's blood rushed southward at that. He captured Loki's lips in a bruising kiss, exploding with passion. He pulled back after a minute and held Loki's face in his hands.

"I am going to make love to you, Loki."

Loki melted at those words. He straddled Thor's hips and started to undo his armor. Thor gazed up at Loki and ran his hands down his arms. He moved his hands under Loki's outer layers of leather and peeled it off of him. Loki bent down and kissed Thor. The kiss quickly escalated and before they knew it they were tumbling around naked clinging to each other. Thor was now hovering over top of his beautiful brother. He kissed his way down his chest, paying close attention to the wonderful sounds Loki was making. He paused for a moment to admire Loki's hard length and then kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth. Thor looked up at him and saw the pleasure etched into his face and smiled around his cock. He brought two fingers up to Loki's lips and felt his tongue suck them into his mouth. Thor could hardly contain his arousal at this point and removed his fingers from Loki's mouth to tease at his perfect hole. He traced a line from tip to base before lapping at his balls. The dirty moans coming from Loki's mouth were enough encouragement for him to slide his tongue down to join his teasing fingers. He pressed a finger in and Loki arched up into it, thoroughly enjoying all this attention from his golden haired brother. Thor worked him open, adding a second finger while still licking and kissing around his hole. After he had him thoroughly prepped, he slid up to be be face to face with Loki. Loki pulled him down hard and kissed him, tasting himself on his brother and making him impossibly more aroused. Thor broke the kiss and breathed heavily.

"I have no form of lubrication"

Loki grinned and twisted his hand slightly.

"I just took care of that for you, dear brother."

Thor smiled and hummed his approval into Loki's mouth. He pressed his thick cock against Loki's glistening hole and slowly pressed forward. He kissed at Loki's neck, sucking a few bruises onto his perfect skin, while he buried himself in his brother. Once he was fully seated inside, he paused and pressed a kiss to Loki's lips. Loki moaned into the kiss and moved his hips, urging Thor to move. He got the hint and began slowly rocking his hips. He started moving faster and angled himself a little differently and Loki saw stars. He screamed Thor's name and a slew of profanities as he hit that special spot over and over again. Thor wasn't going to last much longer and, by the looks of it, neither was Loki. Thor grabbed Loki's leaking cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Loki writhed beneath him and they both were screaming profanities as they both were right on the edge. Thor roared Loki's name as he came inside of him and a split second later Loki screamed Thor's name while coating their stomachs in hot, white release. Thor collapsed onto Loki and kissed him lovingly. He pulled out slowly as to not hurt his precious brother and rolled to the side. He pulled Loki to his side and ran his hand through his raven hair. Loki sighed contently and lazily trailed his fingers across Thor's chest. Thor kissed his forehead and breathed out a content sigh. Loki grabbed one of the tattered skins and moved to clean his brother's stomach. He paced light kisses to Thor's neck and chest as he cleaned him up as best he could. He wiped himself down and snuggled back beside his brother. Thor gathered the other skins and wrapped him and Loki in a protective cocoon. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Thor spoke, voice thick with emotion.

"I will not let any harm come to you, brother."

He stroked Loki's hair tenderly. Loki let out an uneasy breath and took Thor's free hand in his and laced their fingers together on Thor's broad chest.

"I have wronged you, Thor, and for that, I deserve whatever I have coming."

Thor squeezed Loki's hand and nuzzled his hair.

"You cannot bear the entire burden of blame for your actions. I was not the best brother to you, and for that, I apologize deeply and sincerely."

He kissed Loki's hair and pressed forward.

"What's done is done. We have both wronged, and been wronged, but all that matters now is this."

Loki slid up and kissed Thor passionately, pouring every apology, every ounce of remorse, everything he could not put into words, he conveyed into this kiss. Thor accepted it all and gave his heart to his brother.

While neither of them were certain what the future held for them, they each knew where their hearts lie, and for them, that was all they needed.


End file.
